ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Increase Stamina
| image = Image:RO_HowToIncreaseStamina.png | imagewidth = | caption = The item's info window. | type = Miscellaneous | effects = Allows the crafting of potions with Special Pharmacy skill. | weight = 1 | source = Alchemist Union HQ | buy = 100,000 Zeny | sell = 32,767 Zeny }} Alchemist Monthly 'Best of' series. of you & me Vol.12 Alchemist Darcia's endless study of improvement in strength has finally been accomplished! Notes The game files show text that sounds like this item should be a readable book, but for some reason it's not flagged as a readable book in-game. The readable text is provided here for those who are curious. In-Game Text Study of explosive strength improvement by world famous Alchemist Darcia I am the Alchemist Darcia. Do you hear me? Yes, you! I believe you bought this book because you're an Alchemist, right? If you're not an Alchemist... I'll remind you again this book is useless if you're not a job class who can use Special Pharmacy! That means, this book is "of the Alchemist, for the Alchemist, by the Alchemist"! Are you trying to proceed to main pages because the prologue is little bit tedious? This country is ruined because of guys like you who are so inattentive and don't try to read a book until the last page! These days, they don't want to read a book and addicted to something like MMO or FPS! So they don't want to listen to others and they can't speak neatly and clearly what they want to insist! It's no use studying at school for 10 or 20 years if they aren't interested in study, but just attend school for the next step of education. There's no development for them! You may feel like I'm giving you a long lecture, but keep it in mind that this lecture could be a foundation for your life! Then, I'll let you know how to make a improving strength potion for you¡¦ Before we begin! Frankly speaking, I, Darcia hate lazybones who don't want to make effort and just want to follow this book! So I won't let you know the exact recipe. Follow me, if you can. Are you ready?! Here we go! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ First of all, we need a empty bottle. It's better to wash it and dry under the sunlight. I'll reject bottles from the internal organs of a monster! Basically, if you're learning Special Pharmacy, you can make a batch of 10 at once. So prepare empty bottles following the numbers. Actually, 1 or 2 more bottles can be produced, but it depends on the size of the bottle. Not my fault. If producing less than ten, it's because you tried it absentmindedly! Or the empty bottles were too big, so it couldn't total ten. If you prepare proper empty bottles and put proper amounts, there's no chances of overflow or shortage! Head up or move your fingers more diligently! If even it doesn't work, hunt monsters until you're exhausted! For your reference, I'll tell you one thing. It always needs the same numbers of empty bottle to make 3 kinds of HP Increase Potion! I gave you so many hints until now, but if you ask me how many bottles do I need, then I'll blow you away with Hammer Fall! Next one is hot spicy sauce. Hot spicy sauce is used for the circulation of the blood. Like hot and spicy foods make our bodies sweat and improve the circulation of the blood, this sauce helps the circulation of the blood in our body, so it lets our body get more vigorous strength. Of course, it's hot. Absolutely it has side effects, but the risk is insignificant compared to the effect. If I eat this hot pepper and can run 100 meter more, I could eat more than 100 peppers! But the hot pepper itself can't make you run 100 meter more! Are... are anyone of you thinking of putting this hot pepper into your mouth and runing...? I believe there's no one thinking like that.. You need to put only 1 Hot Sauce per potion. Occasionally someone put 2-3 per by mistake. It just makes your mouth burn. You know, medicines are most effective when you follow the dosage and instruction exactly! Now, let's begin with a simple thing. Ingredients are something that monsters like. And we need a small amount of herbs, which is used for White Potion. Well, I told you almost everything. Let's review. What's the basic material for all potions? Bottle and Sauce! Materials for HP Increase potion (Small) are thing monster likes and herb is for white potion. I think you guys already got enough hints to make the Potion of Darcia! For the foolish boys like you, I'll give you another hint. You should find out how many pieces you have to put in! Then let's go to next step! Actually I want to explain more about the remedial effects of this, but also I have complicated circumstance behind this matter! I know some of you still want to know the effect or duration of the HP Increase Potion... There's no other way than to tell you. 'Cause I'm such a generous man! I made this HP Increase Potion when I was 34 years old. It became really hard to do once in a day from 30... Hmm hmm.. Anyway m.. my health became wea.. weakened! Jogging from Prontera to Aldebaran was the regular beginning of a day, but from one day, it became really hard to running around Prontera. That means you're already an old man. But it's their responsibility to care their body! Regular meals, plenty of sleep, and proper exercise are always things you can do to keep a healthy body! Although, trying to use this kinds of medicine means you already have a weak body and mentality!! Gosh~!! But if you are already planning to buy it, then you should recognize the proper method and effect to use it! If so, what's the correct effect of HP Increase Potion?? There are two effecst to increase HP up to maximum and recover just a little of HP! For your information, the maximum HP will be decided based on your Vitality and equipment grade! Won't you ask the Vitality? If you want to ask it just go out and study more! Okay, how much does maximum HP increase with increase potion? Is there anyone who knows answer? What? 1000? The effect of HP Increase Potion (S) is the case! Don't be silly~!!! Only when you reach up to highest level will you be able to! Surely such a beginner like you won't check this book ever again when you reach level 150!! The right answer is... Nothing! Approximately effect of the HP Increase Potion (S) gives around 800~1000. That's all!! The duration time? Sorry, but just within 10 minutes! I wanted to extend more when higher. Just reference for your future information! HP Increase Potion is quite a strong effect on special classes & beginners. Be honest, this could ruin all potion balance. But it was the time before! This world is flooded with lots of the young ’uns that have strong minds. So I don't worry about it! Though the potion I made causes problems, there's something coming out to obsolete it. Now, let's get to know the Increase Potion (M) and (L). Are you ready? As I informed you before, I would give you brief explanation for making Middle and Large potion. The first material for HP Increase potion (M) is same as for potion (S). Also, the second material needed is yellow-colored and same type. The first material needed for HP Increase Potion (L) is as same as the one for small potion. And the second material is, fruit! For the final material for HP Increase Potion (L) is the one that makes me remember my friend. He is a priest and gives me this one whenever I am challenged while investigating. He would cheer me up with his heartfelt mind! As for me, I could feel his sincerity, so I implement this material though I consider it's literally useless. This heartfelt mind could be the best of the best in this world. Let's wrap up! In addition to two basic materials, HP Increase Potion (M) requires one which is for small potion, and the other colored one with the same property. In addition to two basic material, HP Increase Potion (L) requires one which is for small potion, the purple-colored fruit as well as the thing only available by priests. For more clue, the proportion is (M) 1 : 1 , (L) 5 : 1 : 1/3 . Here we go! Expecting your great job and progress for Alchemists! (As I check the book carefully, I see something written in the back of the book.) (S : 10 병 - 5 괴먹 - 10 하허 - 1 매소) (M : 10 병 - 10 하허 - ?? 노허 - 1 매소) (L : 10 병 - 15 하허 - 3 마스 - 1 성- 1 매소) (It seems like a password. It must be related to producing HP Increase potion....) External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Items Category:Readable Book